MegaMan EXE Genso Transmission
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: Months after the Cache incident things are finally returning to normal for Lan Hikari and MegaMan, that is until mysterious events begin happening all over the net and now the duo must face two powerful entity's with help of another dynamic duo. (Crossover between the Fan Game Shanghai EXE Genso Network and MegaMan Battle Network).


**So this fic uses characters from a fan game Shanghai EXE Genso Network an amazing fan game that will sadly never see completion due to it being cancelled but regardless hope people enjoy this fic, this also takes place in the anime universe of Battle Network. All characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The year 20XX is full of technical wonder. Everything is connected through the vast Internet may it be through ovens, cars, traffic lights or even somehow mirrors the Internet made things a breeze for humanity.

But nothing is without their faults however, many crime syndicates have tried to use the net in some sort of fashion for their own misdeeds, the evil crime organization WWW once tried to destroy all of net society.

After the fall of the WWW came the net mafia organization Gospel who tried to take over net society with an army of super navi's only for it to created the Gospel Virus Beast.

Then came Nebula the Dark Chip Syndicate who sought to corrupt the hearts of people and navi's alike through the use of their dark computer chips.

But however all these organizations faced the same fate…

They all fell to the efforts of Lan Hikari and his Net Navi MegaMan. But now with all the crime syndicates having fallen to the hands of Lan Hikari and the most recent threat being Cache now having been defeated everything was at peace.

But now that all ends…

* * *

Lan was sleeping peacefully in his bed, occasionally rolling over to get a more comfortable position then the one he was in before. Though eventually the young hero's eyes slowly fluttered open and he slowly sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, he then glanced over to his alarm clock and immediately panicked when saw the time.

"9:20! What didn't MegaMan wake me up?!" he shouted then scrambled to get his clothes on making sure he had everything including his P.E.T and then rushed out the door not having the time to get breakfast.

Lan skated as fast like he never had before making sure to dodge all the people that were on the sidewalk, apologizing to anybody he might've bumped into.

But when got to his school and saw the gate closed he hung his head low in realization "MegaMan didn't wake me up because it's Saturday" he said with slight despair that he got up for nothing.

"Ugh… Lan, what's with all the ruckus" MegaMan asked slightly drowsy.

Lan pulled out his P.E.T and looked down at "Uhh… nothing MegaMan" the young NetOp said rubbing the back of his head trying to save himself the embarrassment, Lan put his P.E.T on his holster and skated off back home. Once he got there he went to his computer.

"Might as well go on the net"

"Jack in! MegaMan! Execute!"

**Lan's HP - MegaMan**

"Huh?" MegaMan said running up to some Mettaur viruses that were on Lan's home page.

"Looks like we got some viruses here Lan" MegaMan pointed out.

"Yeah, nothing we haven't handled before" Lan said with confidence.

"Hmm… its been a while since we busted viruses, need a refresher?" MegaMan asked to which Lan brushed off "Nah I'll be fine" he answered.

"Alright then, Battle Routine Set!"

"Execute!"

MegaMan brought out his Mega Buster and shot at one of the Mettaurs taking it out "Cyber Sword, Battle Chip in! Download" the blue navi gained a sword on his right hand and slashed at another Mettaur deleting it then quickly going to the other one and slashing at deleting it as well.

MegaMan's arm retracted back into his hand after he had finished up with the viruses and looked over to see no more "Well that wraps that up" he said.

"I'll do a virus scan later, let's see if the others are at the square" Lan suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" MegaMan agreed walking to the warp pad that took him to Den Area rather then Net City.

Right when MegaMan stepped out of the warp pad there was some slight rumbling that happened all across the Cyberworld "Whoa! What's happening!" he said steadying himself the tremor lasted for only a few moments before eventually stopping all together.

"What was that?" Lan though out loud then his P.E.T beeped signalling he got an Email "Huh… what's this about?" he asked himself before reading it "Its warning people about the cyber quakes they say it's been happening for awhile now" Lan told his navi.

"Huh… I wonder if there's anything else on this?" MegaMan asked himself "Maybe there's something on the BBS in the square" Lan suggested to which MegaMan agree "Yeah we should try that" he said running off to the square encountering a few viruses along the way but nothing he couldn't handle.

The blue navi thankfully reached the square without too much incident and went to the BBS message board.

"Hmm… lets here…" MegaMan said looking through the various messages that were posted on it.

"Hmm… ah! Here's one, I'll post it on the screen" MegaMan said proceeding to show it.

**Poster: SapphireStarz11**

**Subject: Net Quakes?!**

_Has anyone else been on the net during these weird quakes. Let me tell you it's really scary, I sure hope the Officials can figure out what's going on with this so I can go on the net in peace._

"Here's a follow up post" MegaMan said displaying it on the screen as well.

**Poster: ShadowRockZX**

**Subject: RE: Net Quakes?!**

_Yeah they've been happening all over the place, and is it just me or are they getting worse and worse. It first went from small shakes to quakes that more longer. Don't know about all of you but I'm staying off the net until this gets sorted out._

"So that turned up to be a dead end" Lan said a bit unhappy he didn't get any info.

"What the?" MegaMan said to himself getting the attention of his operator "Huh? What is it MegaMan?" the NetOp asked "Another post here I'll show it to you"

**Poster: Hero Azure**

**Subject: Weird Viruses**

_I just encountered the weirdest viruses yesterday, they looked like a dust bunnies but it sent out shock waves like Mettaurs. They weren't very strong, but still a weird encounter nonetheless._

"It looked like a dust bunny? Seriously?" Lan said laughing at the thought of a virus like that "That what it says" MegaMan said then continued on "Well now that that's out of the way I wonder what the others are up to?" asked then a beeping came from a P.E.T "Email for you Lan" the blue navi said opening it up "The others are going to Yai's home page for a group chat" he finished up "Well that sounds like fun, let's head over there right now" Lan said as MegaMan ran off to her home page.

* * *

**I'll get to the Genso Network characters in the next chapter don't worry.**


End file.
